Lost Between Three Worlds
by Reinforced Network
Summary: Three girls within time, space, and reality, crossing over together so that they can each help each other change their fates, and become legends. They will fall in love many times, and fight vast armies together from magic, to ninja, to aliens and supervillains. They will strive to be the ultimate that they can, and be the greatest heroes across three worlds.


**The Reinforced Network Original**

**Lost Between Three Worlds**

**Chapter 1**

**Three Heroes**

"Ow!" she complained, rubbing her saw head as it ached while pulling herself up to stand. She didn't know what was happening or what she was doing wherever she saw but it felt like somebody had dropped a planet, or at least a plane on her head.

She blinked her blue eyes open and had to blink away the spots dancing between her eyes as she pulled herself up to her knees. She was in a strange place – well, not really strange, just different. It was a large forest area. The trees were simply huge beyond huge and wow; they were between some huge cliffs with the trees all around. It took her a lot to be surprised but she was. She wasn't on the earth before, or at least, she didn't think she was as she looked up, letting her eyes cut through the night to the large full moon that shone down upon them.

Them…? She was surprised to see two other girls, unlike her being a blonde, one was a red head, and the others hair was black. Neither of the other two girls had long hair like hers. Her hair hung to her waist. It was smooth and blonde. However, the black haired girl's hair hung to the small of her back, sliding round in curved waves, and the red heads hair was shorter still, cut into messy spikes and hung long over her shoulders and chest at the sides over her ears.

She looked at the other two girls. They were still sleeping, or unconscious. Both girls looked beaten up, just like she was. She looked down at her white top with rips through the red S in the centre of her chest. It didn't cover her tone tummy, and was quite durable. Her red cape and short skirt were torn up too, but likely the leotard like white 'panties' were perfectly fine, and like her top covered her assets, no matter that she wasn't very large, she was only fourteen in earth years so had some growing perhaps. She wore red boots that went up her legs to her knees that were beaten too, and red gloves.

The other two girls were dressed differently from her, but also differently from each other. The red haired girl was wearing black as a primary colour and orange as secondary. Her short shorts were black with a tattered black, fading to orange shirt attachment hanging to a point to her right side to the ankles of her orange half boots. Her top was black, hugging her body with a loose orange top that fell over her slightly larger chest with cut outs in the 'sleeves' leaving them almost independent, and she wore orange fingerless leather gloves.

Both girls looked to be around the same age as her, and the final was dressed almost normally compared to how they dressed. She was wearing armoured leather, tight over her body, moulding to her in all the ways that counted, but at least she was no bigger than her in 'that' area. It was black with shades of green as if scales. She wore hipster combats of the same material leather with a thick black belt around her waist hanging off her left hip with a large pocket that was also strapped around her thigh. She wore a long hanging robe of dark green leather to the ankles of her black boots with straps around her arms, but otherwise left open, and she held in her gloved hands, holding on tight to a deep greed bow staff made out of some kind of metal with markings running its length.

She watched them for a moment when instinct took over and she jumped up, moving back as something hit the ground where she had been moments before. She looked up to see the menacing sight of a man standing up from a crouch where his right knee had sunk into the rocks. He was wearing a green and blue outfit with a metal plate over his forehead with a weird symbol like a leaf.

"Who are you, and where did you come from!?" the man demanded snidely as he turned a cold glare on the red haired girl who on further inspection was twitching and gritting her teeth as a soft crimson glow was fading away from her, "well, whatever, it doesn't matter, this bitch is going to be our play thing for a while… her promoted, such foolishness. So stay out of our way unless you want to join it!" the man laughed, and several more turned up swishing down from the cliff faces, from the top of the crevice.

However, she stood firm and held her ground, "you're not going to touch either of them!" she declared, surprised. She knew they weren't speaking English or her home languish but she could understand them, and them her in return, it seemed.

"We don't need this one!" one of the other men laughed as he kicked the black haired girl, hard in the gut. She was surprised he could kick that hard as he sent her flying towards her, and she had to move to catch her before she landed on her head. She caught the brunette girl in her arms easily enough but grimaced as she saw that though she didn't break any bones, likely because of her leather armour, the kick must have hurt.

She placed the other girl down behind her and glared in fury. She didn't like any man who would harm anyone who couldn't defend themselves, let alone one who was defenceless. It was just a surprise that the girls grip on her bow staff was so tight even after the kick she never let it go.

"You'll pay for that!" she hissed out when suddenly her eyes lit up while the men had been about to laugh. Her eyes glowed with crimson light, and then, the lead man felt the beam tear into his right arm with heat, and he screamed before the beam stopped and she dodged to the right and then left as his friends attacked her, but she was much too fast. She practically created a boom after boom as she moved, swishing with the wind, too fast for any of the men to ever keep up with.

She caught one man's fist with both hands with little effort, tossing him into the side of a large tree. The tree cracked and exploded down a moment later as the man hit. She moved, hitting another man in the chest and he cracked into the side of the rocks. She realised the men where much stronger than most of her normal opponents so she didn't have to hold back any of her strength.

"S-shit!" one of the men called out in panic while they fell back, helping their beaten and highly disorientated, and lucky to be alive comrades up, pulling them back from her, "this bitch is strong, maybe even stronger than… her!" he declared, shivering at the thought of mentioning 'her'.

"Ahh! Die bitch!"

One man had snuck away and attacked with a sword from behind when suddenly something rippled and pulsed white light and shattered into his chest. They looked around to see the brunette had stood holding herself up with the use of her staff, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily.

"Didn't the world teach you not to attack a young lady from behind!?" the brunette girl demanded, enraged as her emerald coloured eyes were lit up with an unearthly glow. "I guess not, so I'll have to be your teacher, and maybe you'll learn a few things!"

"S-shit!" one of the other men said, stepping back, watching the two girls in worry, "d-did you see what that girl did, she just, something happened, she just made it happen!"

"There are just two girls!" the new leader demanded angrily as there was only seven of them left that were able to fight, "look they're both already pretty beaten up so we can take them with ease, screw them to death and leave the three of them naked for some creature to devour-."

That was when they felt the feeling of dread and looked around to see the red head was awake and standing with shaking knees from the effort with crimson slanted eyes looking as if she could barely stand on her own as she growled, baring fanged white teeth.

"I'm going to kill you bastards!" the girl roared out in rage and then stot forward as if she wasn't as tired as she looked and one man reacted too slowly and his left arm was torn off. The men screamed out crying for their lives as all three girls stared at them in such a chilling way they had no choice but to run, and run as fast as they could because they may have been arrogant jerks, they weren't arrogant enough to believe they could beat all three girls after what they had seen.

The red haired girl collapsed to her butt a moment later, panting for breath while her red eyes faded to a vibrant orange that seemed to be on the more 'brown' spectrum than red. The brunette was huffing and puffing as she walked over to her and flopped down next to her, and the blonde followed suit.

"Where am I?" the brunette asked after a few minutes of silence, "I was just in that tournament, and then the-the portkey, and 'he' used my blood to return to life, and I escaped with the portkey, and then I wake up here, being attacked by some douche monkey losers!"

"Well," the blonde girl said with a sheepish shrug, "I was returning back home, to my time when I was in the time bubble, and then blamo, I was waking up here being attacked by these people."

"I was always here, I think," the red head said sheepishly as she was embarrassed that she didn't seem to have been a kidnap victim, "I was using my…" she touched her tummy subconsciously, "prisoners dark nature powers and lost control while they attacked me, and something happened when I jumped down here, and boom, I woke up with you guys fighting the evil jerks from my village."

"Huh!" the brunette snorted while rolling her eyes, "your village kind of sucks then, but then again, my home wasn't much better I suppose. If the old basket case and his band of Greater Good losers found out I had my family staff they would cry like babies, jealous that I had it or something, and worse that I intend to use it to kill all of my enemies and don't care about blood purity crap like they do. They're a big bunch of losers and I worry for my best friends because of them, and shit like them."

"Well, my life isn't so bad," the blonde girl said when she realised the other two were looking at her, and waiting, "well, if you discount my overprotective cousin and the fact my whole planet blew up," she said with a tired sigh as they all had likely gotten terrible memories, thoughts or feelings they would rather disappear.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Narumi Uzumaki!" the red haired girl said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm Supergirl… umm… I mean Kara Kent," the blonde replied sheepishly, "umm… it's kind of an alias, as on my world, umm, my earth, I'm a superhero."

"Faye Potter!" the brunette answered when they looked to her, "well Fayte, but I prefer just being Faye. I'm a magician if you hadn't figured that out."

"Ninja!" Narumi said with a small grin at their looks.

"Alien!" Kara said.

"It means she wasn't always from the earth," Faye answered the red haired girls look of confusion, which still stayed but she didn't ask her about it.

"The question is, why are we here, together?" Kara said with a thoughtful frown.

"Heroes…?" Faye said with a small voice as she thought about it. "I hate to think of myself as a hero, but I can't deny that I've done some heroic stuff, and Kara, you said you're a superhero, and Narumi has probably saved people too?" she asked and the red haired girl nodded in agreement, "so maybe we have to do something heroic together before we can get home."

"That sounds lame and much too simple!" Narumi suggested while Kara could only agree.

"Sometimes things tend to be a lot simpler than they look, especially dealing with magic," she retorted, pouting.

"Well at least the jerk, ninja have gone," Narumi said, shrugging, "you guys will have to stay at my place with me until we figure out what is going on. I only have one bed in one bedroom, but it's quite large so we'll all fit nicely, and spend most of our time out and about anyway, so maybe we can do some low ranked missions together to earn some cash before the second half of the chuunin exam, and you could both help me train?"

"So becoming a chuunin is the promotion you want?" Kara asked while Narumi nodded eagerly.

"Yes," she agreed, "I'm up against this jerk, Neji. He fought his cousin first and really hurt her. She has always been nice to everybody, me too, so I want to pay him back and teach him some respect!"

"So you pretty much want to kick his arse!?" Faye suggested with a grin while she nodded eagerly. "Well I think I can help with that. I have plenty of spell books so there must be something I can use to help you train!"

"Wow, awesome!" Narumi declared as she glomped into Faye's arms, practically sitting in her lap, "you guys are the best, I'm so glad that we're all going to be great friends. I don't have many friends, mostly everyone hates me because… well, it's not my fault or anything, but they don't care. They call me a monster and stuff when I'm just the prison."

Faye smiled, understanding that people were stupid while cuddling her new friend in return, "don't you worry about us girl, we all have our problems, and together we'll do what we can for each other, right, Kara?"

"Right!" she readily agreed, joining their hug as she finally found a place beyond doing what was expected of her on her earth.

The three girls walked into the village without the gate guards giving them any grief once Faye used a little magic to make them go to sleep and forget they saw them together. Both Faye and Kara thought the place was quite primitive, even though Faye's hidden society were even more primitive, and at least the shinobi world tried to evolve and learn and such.

"Wow, you weren't joking that this place was a bit of a dump, Narumi!" Faye said with a sigh as they entered the little apartment, "but I'm used to it as the magical world back home have never heard of cleanliness, ever, like serious, it is annoying!" she declared as she waved her staff and the other two girls watched in awe as the dirt and everything swept itself clean, and areas that had no lustre finally shone, "I'll have to make sure to set up some protection wards too," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, wow!" she said, hanging off her new friends arms happily smiling, "I didn't know it could be like this, but the villagers liked breaking my stuff."

"Don't you worry about that, I'll make sure my wards make sure they pay if they attack our home!" she replied with a sinister grin as she skipped around waving her staff and creating a multitude of different coloured lights.

"I think we'll be fine here with her working on our protection!" Kara said nervously while Narumi nodded her head in agreement as they watched the brunette humming as she worked on her magical powers.

It had been late that night and the place was humming with power before the girls chose to go to sleep. They slept in their underwear, curled up together, and in the morning, Faye used magic to fix and clean her close while making Kara something more, different or she would have looked out of place. It was like her previous outfit but instead of cape she got a crimson coat, and her outfit was armoured.

Kara and Faye were freaked out by not being on their earths, but they knew they could only go with the flow, and chose to visit Narumi's friend Hinata at the hospital before heading off so Kara and Faye could help Narumi train for her exam.

They entered the injured girl's room after Faye had to kick a male nurse in the nuts as he wouldn't tell them where to find Hinata.

"Faye, you have some anger management issues!" Kara commented whimsically.

"I know," she agreed with a sheepish grin, "but if they insist of being D-bags, I shall insist on kicking them wherever I want."

"Fair enough, I say!" Narumi agreed while Kara sighed and rolled her stunning blue eyes before Narumi rushed tro her surprised purple haired friend as she was sitting up in her hospital bed. She had short hair and pale skin with purl eyes over faint lavender pupils.

"Hinata-chan!" Narumi declared in joy, hugging hold of the smaller girl in happiness. "I'm so pleased you're okay," she said in relief while not seeing the bright red face of her friend while at the same time the extraordinarily pale girl looked as if she was in heaven.

"Umm… Narumi!" Kara said and the girl looked back, pulling back from her friend with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," she said, misinterpreting what Kara was trying to convey, "these are my new friends, Faye-chan, and Kara-chan… Faye-chan, Kara-chan, this is Hinata-chan!"

"I-it is n-nice to meet you!" Hinata said in embarrassment.

"You too!" Faye said with a wicked grin, taking the surprised girls hands, "we'll be helping Narumi-chan get revenge for you. She can't let him get away with hurting her girl now can she!? She must destroy him in the name of love and honour!" she declared while the injured girls' eyes widened as Faye started dragging both of her new partners in crime from the room.

"I didn't know you were in love with Hinata! Kara said in awe with hearts in her eyes, "that is something different, so let's destroy this Neji, fool!"

"B-but, -but!" Narumi could only stutter, confused as she was dragged away and blushing brightly as she thought about it, so maybe she could have Hinata-chan and make her happy.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
